Usage and demand for modern telecommunication systems continue to soar as users demand more sophisticated communication services and bandwidth while relying on the instant availability of these communication systems. Increasingly, communication systems are used to provide all types of information including voice, video, and data.
Modern telecommunications networks include a number of components, such as subscriber loop equipment that communicate, manipulate, and process information in a variety of ways. The subscriber loop equipment connect the telecommunications service customers to the central office, so that their calls may be processed and routed. As with other components of the telecommunications network, the requirement for reliability and fault tolerance is also applicable to the subscriber loop equipment.